


Latest Edition

by Himring



Series: Pengolodh [3]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Afterlife, Books, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:42:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23261155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Himring/pseuds/Himring
Summary: There may be an afterlife, but there is no final version of the Silmarillion.Neither its in-universe author nor its IRL author are the kind of writers that just finish a work and then move on...
Series: Pengolodh [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/585589
Comments: 19
Kudos: 32
Collections: Back to Middle-earth Month 2020: Endings and Beginnings





	Latest Edition

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Create a fanwork that is completely or partly set in the afterlife, or that explores beliefs about the afterlife among a culture or group on Arda. (B2MeM Daily Prompt: March 20)

‘This,’ proclaimed Pengolodh dramatically to Celebrian, ‘is terrible. You really mean it? They are still using the sixteenth edition of my works in Rivendell? It’s worthless! I am meanwhile up to the twenty-third! I have revised so many historical inaccuracies, never mind the embarrassing spelling errors!’  
  
‘I am afraid that manuscript deliveries from Valinor have stalled somewhat, since the Drowning of Numenor,’ Celebrian responded, drily. (How absurd, to be bristling like this at any hint of implied criticism of Rivendell! But probably, she thought, actually a symptom of recovery?)  
  
Finrod, in the background, made soothing noises.  
  
  
_Christopher’s forehead wrinkled painfully.  
  
‘My father’s latest intentions…’ he wrote hesitantly.  
  
‘Bless him,’ said his father fondly, up above, and guiltily glanced at a stack of further revised chapters and chapter sections and discarded fragments of treatises on his desk. A crossed-out and scribbled-over page gently wafted off the top of the stack onto the floor of his study in heaven._

**Author's Note:**

> I am doing a series of retrospective posts on contributions to past B2MeMs on my DW/LJ journal. Today's post is on my story "Translations from the Elvish", written for B2MeM in 2016, and re-reading the discussion in the comments to the original post gave me this idea.  
> By now, of course, Christopher has joined his father in his study in heaven and perhaps, after all, they are producing a final edition of the Silmarillion up there, together...
> 
> Pengolodh's authorship of the Quenta Silmarillion is only mentioned in HoME.


End file.
